Hanya Sebuah Rencana
by Infaramona
Summary: Birthdayfic to Hana. Draco merencanakan sesuatu untuk Hermione, tapi apakah rencana itu akan berjalan lancar? Read and Review Please...Happy Birthday Hanaaa


A/N: Aku bikin fic ini tadi waktu abis pulang sekolah pada waktu maghrib. Buru-buru ngetik ini karena kau bingung mau ngasih apa buat adekku terseyang satu ini.

**Fic ini di dedikasikan buat Hannadlmsr yang lagi ulang tahun. Ini kado dariku XDD. HAPPY BIRTHADAY Ular Kecil XDD.**

**Warning: OOC, typo dimana-mana, gaje, judul dan summary gak nyambung dll**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY KAWAN =))<strong>

"Umm.. baiklah Mrs. Granger, aku akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan tadi," hening sejenak sementara pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut mengangguk pelan kemudian mengganti posisi telepon genggamnya.

"Sudah, aku sudah mencatatnya," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi. "Apa kau yakin tentang ini Mrs. Granger?"

Hening kembali. Namun dari raut wajah si pemuda pirang yang agak mengerut dan bertampang agak horror, sepertinya ia sedang dimarahi oleh orang yang sedang ditelponnya.

"Terimakasih Mrs. Granger. Aku akan melakukan semuanya. Doakan berhasil ya."

Dengan senyum terukir di wajah mulusnya, sang pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut memencet tombol berwarna merah di telepon genggamnya tersebut untuk memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

**Hanya Sebuah Rencana by © Infaramona**

**Harry Potter copyrights by © Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

**Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Birthdayfic to DraconisFlame72 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANAA)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Dear Draco,

Baiklah, kebetulan aku sedang lbur. Kutunggu kau ya.

-Hermione

PS: Kenapa tidak menelpon saja?

Draco Malfoy menarik napasnya pelan-pelan. Ia merasa senang sekali plus gugup karena ia akan menjalankan misinya hari ini. Tapi, disela rasa senangnya muncul rasa jengkel karena Hermione kembali menyebut-nyebut tentang handphone, atau telepon, atau apalah namanya.

Darco melirik handphone pemberian Hermione yang sedang terletak dingin tak tersentuh di meja kamarnya. telepon genggam tersebut adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Hermione di hari jadinya tahun lalu. Hermione bersikukuh untuk menyuruhnya memiliki telepon genggam karena ia merasa pos burung hantu sudah kuno dan lama. Ia tak suka hal-hal yang membuatnya menunggu, apalagi saat ada hal yang penting. Awalnya Draco menolak, ia masih merasa anti-Muggle saat ini. Walaupun ia sudah tak mengatai atau merendahkan Muggle lagi tetap saja ia masih tak ingin bergaul dengan Muggle.

Tapi, karena pandangan menyeramkan dari Hermione, Draco akhirnya menerima telepon itu dengan setengah hati.

Terakhir kalinya ia menggunakan telepon tersebut adalah ketika ia menghubungi Mrs. Granger minggu lalu, awalnya ia merasa enggan untuk menggunakan handphone tersebut, tapi karena sang ibu dari Hermione tersebut tak mengerti atau tak terbiasa dengan pos burung hantu, maka dengan berat hati, Draco akhirnya meruntuhkan tembok antara dirinya dengan handphone layar sentuh tersebut.

Draco menarik napas pelan kembali sembari mengecek buku catatannya yang berada di atas meja. Buku catatan tersebut berisi segala hal yang diucapkan oleh ibunda Hermione tersayang kepadanya minggu lalu. Walaupun sudah hafal isinya, Draco masih melirik catatan tersebut sekali-kali untuk memastikan ia tak melewatkan satu hal pun.

Draco melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya tersebut. Satu jam lagi pikirnya.

Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dan berkata 'sempurna' di dalam hati. Ia saat ini telah merelakan segala tetek-bengek tentang hal ke-Malfoyish nya. Coba bayangkan, dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan seorang keturunan Malfoy menggunakan pakaian Muggle.

Draco saat ini memakai kemeja bergaris halus berwarna biru dan celana jeans panjang. Ia menghela napas, masih belum mempercayai apa yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Sang pemuda berambut platinum itu mengacak rambutnya sedikit, karena Hermione―dan semua wanita yang pernah ditemuinya kecuali ibunya―mengatakan ia tampak semakin tampan jika rambutnya agak berantakan sedikit.

Mengecek semua bawaannya dan sudah yakin semuanya terbawa, Draco memantapkan dirinya dan lalu menuju motor barunya yang baru ia beli minggu lalu setelah menelpon Mrs Granger.

#

Hermione Granger saat ini sedang mengalami hal yang wajar bagi seorang gadis berusia 22 tahun. Ia telah mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya di dalam lemari dan kemudian mencocokkannya. Memang aneh sekali melihat seorang lulusan terbaik Hogwarts melakukan hal tersebut, tapi segala hal yang didasari oleh cinta dapat dimaklumi kan?

Setelah hampir setengah jam berkutat dengan bajunya, ia akhirnya memilih dres tanpa lengan selutut berwarna putih dengan berlukiskan garis-garis rumit berwarna coklat. Ia juga memakai tas tangan sederhana berwarna hitam. Ia tahu, bahwa Draco sangat tak suka dengan dandanan a la Muggle-nya ini, tapi membuat Draco kesal adalah salah satu hal wajib di kamus Hermione.

#

Hermione sedang duduk di sofa di depan perapiannya, menunggu kedatangan Draco yang biasanya datang dengan Bubuk Floo. Ia baru ingin memulai ritual membaca bacaan 'ringan'nya ketika ia tersentak kaget mendengar derit motor di depan rumahnya. Hermione kembali meletakkan bukunya di rak dan mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya dengan mengendarai motor.

Setelah membuka pintu masuk flatnya, Hermione hanya bisa tercengang melihat siapa yang barusan datang ke rumahnya dengan menaiki motor, yaitu Draco Malfoy, namun bukan Draco yang biasa Hermione kenali―Draco yang ini memakai pakaian Muggle dan membawa motor! Demi Celana Merlin!. Hermione dengan secepat kilta meraih tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya ke pria yang 'berwajah' seperti Draco Malfoy tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menggunakan wajah Draco Malfoy?" ucap Hermione lantang ke depan pria berambut pirang tersebut. Sang pria hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat tiba-tiba diserang dan merasa aura menyeramkan milik salah satu pahlawan Hogwarts tersebut.

Walaupun masih merasa ngeri, Draco masih tetap memasang topeng Malfoy terbaiknya dan berkata, "Ini aku Granger, Draco Malfoy."

Masih belum melonggarkan acungan tongkat sihirnya tersebut, Hermione kembali bertanya, "Buktikan! Aku masih belum percaya."

Draco meneguk ludah lagi, namun seringai kecil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau tak percaya dengan penampilanku hari ini, heh, Hermione?" pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut tertawa kencang sekali melihat wajah Hermione seperti itu hanya karena penampilannya.

Melihat pria di depannya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak―sungguh bukan Malfoy-ish sekalii―, Hermione semakin tak percaya bahwa orang yang berada di depannya ini adalah Draco Malfoy. Masih dengan acungan menyeramkan dari tongkat sihirnya, Hermione kembali berkata dengan hampir menggeram,"Kutanya siapa kau? Atau kukutuk kau menjadi hewan tak bertulang belakang!"

Mungkin jika orang awam akan lari terbirit-birit jika Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan aura menyeramkan seperti ini, tapi karena Draco sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan menyeramkan dari Hermione saat di Hogwarts dulu, ia masih kuat menghadapinya.

"Tenang Hermione, ini aku, Draco."

"Buktikan!"

"Baiklah…" Draco menghela napas pelan. "Kau pernah menamparku ketika kita di tahun ketiga, kau bersama Harry dan Ron pernah menyelamatkanku dari api Crabbe waktu perang besar, kau pernah mengunciku dengan mantra aneh saat di ruang Ketua Murid saat aku menyembunyikan essay mu. Masih kurang?"

Hermione terdiam dan menurunkan tongkatnya pelan. Bukti ketiga dari Draco tadi adalah bukti yang paling kuat. Hanya dia dan Draco yang mengetahui bukti ketiga tersebut.

"Sudah percaya?"

Ngomong-ngomong soal percaya, siapa juga perempuan waras yang percaya jika retina mereka menangkap bayangan seorang Draco Malfoy mengenakan setelan Muggle dengan mengendarai motor dan rambut berantakan! Demi celana basket gombrong kepunyaan Merlin! Tak akan ada yang percaya!

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Hermione" Draco berkata untuk memutus keheningan yang melanda karena mungkin Hermione masih tak percaya.

Hermione masih diam dat bergeming.

"Ohh… sudahlah Hermione. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berpakaian seperti ini sekali-kali? Boleh kan?"

Diam sejenak dan terdengar helaan napas pelan Hermione.

"Te-tentu saja. Tapi rasanya aneh, seperti bukan dirimu saja Draco," entah kenapa, setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Hermione menjadi lebih percaya kepada Draco.

Hermione kembali memandang Draco, ia tak menyadari bahwa Draco bisa setampan ini. Ia tadi tak menyadarinya karena masih dalam amarah. Tapi sekarang, ia kembali menatap kagum penampilan Draco saat ini. Penampilan Draco saat ini bisa membuat para wanita akan meleleh dalam sekejap mata.

"Kenapa nona? Terpesona oleh ketampananku?" ujar Draco sedikit dengan nada jahil di suaranya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dasar kepedean!" Hermione berteriak agak tidak normal dan mukanya langsung berubah menjadi sewarna dengan rambut keluarga Weasley. "Kenapa kau pakai motor?"

"Ingin hal yang baru saja,"

"Oh..."

Canggung-pun menguasai mereka berdua, apalagi Draco yang terus saja memegangi kantung celananya seperti berusaha agar sesuatu dalam kantungnya tersebut tak jatuh dan aman-aman saja.

"Baiklah nona, kau sudah siap?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan dan menerima helm yang diulurkan oleh Draco. Walau merasa jengkel karena tatanan rambutnya akan rusak lagi, tapi lebih baik memilih aman kan, batin Hermione.

"Benarkah kau bisa mengendarai motor Draco? Aku tak ingin mati muda." ucap Hermione pelan.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Hermione, Draco melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dengan reflek membuat Hermione berteriak dan memukul bahunya.

#

Draco Malfoy memarkirkan motor putihnya di sebuah basemant parkiran di sebuah Mall elit di jantung kota London. Melepaskan helm-nya dengan pelan dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dan hal ini sukses membuat hati Hermione menjadi semakin meleleh melihat penampilannya.

"Mau apa kita kesini, Draco?" tanya Hermione pelan karena daftar hal aneh yang memenuhi pikirannya hari ini bertambah lagi.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Jalan-jalan," Hermione kembali mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban ini, ia kembali mengisi daftar kelakuan aneh Draco hari ini.

Daftar kelakuan Draco hari ini adalah:

1. Dia tak menyisir rambutnya yang paling ia sayangi itu. Biasanya Draco selalu menyisir dan merawat rambutnya tersebut seperti merawat hartanya yang paling berharga dan tiada taranya.

2. Draco mengenakan pakaian Muggle; Hal ini adalah hal aneh nomor dua karena biasanya Draco tak akan tahan lama dengan segala tetek-bengek yang berhubungan dengan Muggle.

3. Draco mengendarai motor; ini adalah hal yang paling-paling bukan Malfoy-ish. Sejak kapan Draco bisa dan mau mengendarai motor? Ini adalah tanda tanya besar yang belum bisa dipecahkan oleh gadis sepintar Hermione.

4. Draco jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan Muggle; mungkin hal ini bisa membuat Paman Lucius dan Bibi Narcissa pingsan saking shock-nya dengan kelakuan putra tunggal kebanggaan mereka.

Cukup, mungkin itu saja hal yang ter-aneh yang dilakukan oleh Draco Malfoy hari ini, mungkin hal berikutnya akan akan menyusul beberapa saat lagi.

"Ayo Hermione," ajak Draco dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan Hermione dan seketika itu juga muka Hermione bersemu merah.

#

Draco melirik jam tangan mewahnya lagi dan melihat jarum pendek tersebut berada di tengah-tengah angka dua belas dan angka satu yang mengingatkannya akan catatan yang diberikan oleh Mrs Granger, bahwa jam segini adalah jam makan siang.

Setelah melirik jam mewahnya, Draco kini melirik Hermione yang mukanya masih bersemu merah. Entah kenapa Draco sangat menikmatinya. Ia juga sangat senang sekali melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Hermione hari ini. Rencananya berjalan dengan sangat sukses.

Hermione tampak amat sangat cantik di mata Draco kali ini. Dengan dress sederhananya. Memang dalam hari-hari biasa Draco selalu jengkel jika melihat Hermione berpenampilan seperti itu, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sangat-sangat menyukainya, hanya saja otak Malfoy selalu mempengaruhinya.

"Ayo naik, Draco," ajak Hermione kepada Draco untuk menaiki tangga hitam yang berjalan sendiri. Draco mengerinyitkan keningnya, ia tak menyangka Muggle mempunyai sihir yang seperti ini, benar kata Blaise dulu, bahwa jangan pernah meremehkan Muggle.

"Ayo naik Draco, mereka tak akan mengutukmu," perintah Hermione pelan.

Draco masih mengerinyit pelan dan menutup mata ketika ia menapaki tangga hitam yang berjalan sendiri tersebut, ketika ia menapakkan kakinya, ia hampir saja terjatuh karena kakinya tak terima jika tiba-tiba tempat menapaknya berjalan sendiri.

"Hati-hati Draco…"

Ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibenci Draco kalau di dunia Muggle. Ia tak mengenal apapun yang berada di gedung besar yang penuh pertokoan ini. Salah satu hal lagi mengapa ia tak suka di tempat seperti ini adalah karena tak ada satu orangpun yang hormat kepadanya. Yang ada hanyalah serombongan gadis yang terkikik dan menunjuk-nunjuk antusias kepadanya. Rasanya saat itu juga Draco ingin sekali mengutuk para gadis tak tahu diri tersebut menjadi kecoa sehingga ia bisa menginjak mereka, namun kerena di sebelahnya saat ini ada Hermione Granger, ia segera mengurungkan niat-nya tersebut.

Tak mau mati konyol di tempat berbau Muggle ini, Draco segera memasang topeng angkuhnya ketika berhadapan dengan mesin-mesin aneh seperti elevator, eskalator, mesin kasir, tempat minuman ringan, sampai toiletnya.

#

Draco dan Hermione kin sedang berada di sebuah toko pakaian yang sedang ramai pengunjung karena adanya diskon besar-besaran. Draco terus mengerinyitkan dahinya dan memasang tampang mual karena melihat ulah para Muggle yang berada di toko ini dan ia berharap agar ia bisa cepat enyah dari tempat Muggle ini.

"Hermione, kau ingin makan siang?" Draco berkata karena tiba-tiba teringat susunan acaranya.

"Nanti dulu Draco, aku sudah makan siang di rumah tadi. Jika kau ingin makan siang, makanlah sendiri, nanti aku menyusul," Hermione berkata masih sambil memilih-milih baju di salah satu toko pakaian. Ternyata, seorang Hermione Granger tetap saja menjadi wanita normal ketika melihat diskon ataupun jejeran baju-baju unik nan 'lucu' yang biasanya terjejer di etalase toko baju.

"Tidak usah, Hermione…" Makan sendiri? Batin Draco agak jengkel. Menurutnya apa tujuan Draco mau ketempat Muggle seperti ini kalau tidak mau berdua dengannya? Untuk apa juga seorang Draco Malfoy pergi ke sebuah Mall hanya untuk makan sendirian. Tidak akan pernah. Thank you very much.

Setelah hampir setengah jam yang aneh karena Hermione tiba-tiba menjadi gila belanja, akhirnya Hermione mengakhiri ritual para kaum hawa tersebut dengan menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan sambil tersenyum puas.

"Disana ada toko Burger, ayo kita makan disana Draco…" ajak Hermione dengan riang sambil menyeret Draco ke kios Burger yang berjarak kira-kira dua puluh meter dari mereka.

"Burger? Apa itu Hermione?" tanya Draco dengan nada frustasi sekaligus jengkel. Kan dia yang mengajak Hermione ke tempat 'terkutuk' ini, kenapa dia juga yang diseret-seret oleh Hermione seperti ini?

"Makanan Muggle," jawab Hermione singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Tak beracun kok."

Akhirnya, setelah cekcok kira-kira selama lima menit tentang makanan Muggle tersebut, akhirnya Draco terpaksa merelakan dirinya duduk di salah satu bangku di toko Burger tersebut sementara Hermione yang pergi membelinya.

"Mana sendoknya?" tuntut Draco ketika Hermione memaksanya untuk memakan roti yang berisi daging tersebut.

"Sendok?" Hermione nyaris terkikik saat menjawabnya. "Tak pakai sendok, Draco, pakai tangan saja."

Draco membelalak. Dia tak percaya bahwa ia baru saja di suruh makan dengan 'jari-jarinya'. Ia tak pernah sekalipun makan tanpa menggunakan alat makan seperti sendok, garpu, atau sebagainya, ia tak pernah makan dengan tangan telanjang. Bahkan ketika ia kecil, ia masih tau bagaimana cara makan yang baik.

"Aku tak mau,"

"Draco..."

#

Draco mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan matang sejak dua minggu lalu berakhir dengan seperti inii―nonton film di bioskopnya Muggle.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hermione hafal segala seluk beluk wilayah Muggle dan segalanya. Rencana yang telah ia susun bersama Mrs Granger akan berakhir tak karuan seperti ini.

Saat ini Draco sedang berada di toilet Bioskop Muggle, sekalipun Draco tak pernah bermimpi akan berada di tempat seperti ini. Ia melarikan diri dari teater tersebut karena muak dengan film yang sama sekali tak masuk di pikirannya―mana ada vampir yang berkilauan? Di dunia sihir vampir tak berkilauan, ia sudah pernah melihatnya sendiri waktu dulu, ternyata imaginasi Muggle parah juga, batin Draco. namun, bertolak belakan dengan Draco, Hermione sangat menikmati film Muggle tersebut, dan tak mau diganggu sama sekali.

Ia mendesah pelan, memandang wajah tampannya yang ia kira ketampanannya berkurang gara-gara terpaksa memakan makanan Muggle tadi. Memang sih rasa makanan Muggle tadi tidak terlalu buruk, tapi… tetap saja itu makanan Muggle.

Oke, tinggal satu kesempatan lagi, batin Draco. Ia akan mengajak Hermione ke restoran paling mewah di Mall ini yang telah ia pesan minggu lalu dan memberikan benda yang berada di kantong celananya tersebut kepada Hermione. Baiklah. Draco meneguk ludahnya, dan berdoa semoga rencananya lancar.

#

"Apa kau capek Draco?" Hermione berkata agar memecah kesunyian antara mereka berdua yang sedang menunggu Lift untuk turun.

"Sedikit,"

"Umm Draco…"

"Hn…"

"Kenapa kau tumben mau ke tempat Muggle seperti ini?" tanya Hermione pelan, seketika itu juga ekspresi Hermione pada saat belanja, makan burger, dan nonton film terbuang saat itu juga.

'Itu semua cuma untukmu Hermione!' batin Draco berteriak

"Ingin saja" Draco dengan sangat mudah berbohong.

"Masa?" Hermione tersenyum jahil, "Aku tak percaya?"

Draco tak menjawab, ada hal-hal lain yang kini terpikirkan di benaknya. ia tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai di dalam hati.

"Ohh begitu…" Draco berkata masih dengan tampang cuek-bebeknya, "Mau kubuktikan nona?"

"Tentu saja,"

Dan tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa persiapan, Draco merengkuh bibir Hermione dengan bibirnya sendiri. Hermione tersentak kaget, namun saat bibir lembut itu kembali menjamahi bagian mulutnya ia akhirnya mengizinkan lidah Draco menerobos perlindungannya.

Draco sendiri juga sangat kaget, tak percaya mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal ini.

Tak tahu seberapa lama mereka menempel seperti pasangan perangko dan amplop, akhirnya kedua insan tersebut melepaskan ciuman mereka karena terdesak kebutuhan oksigen mereka.

"D-D-Dra-Draco…" Hermione berkata dengan terbata-bata, mukanya semerah tomat saat ini, dan pandangannya tak lepas dari mata abu-abu Draco.

"Hermione…" Draco berkata sangat pelan dan hampir berbisik tapi Hermione mendengarnya. Ide gila baru saja mendatangi otaknya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan membuka kotak kecil tersebut di hadapan Hermione dan menampilkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan permata sederhana sebagai tahtanya. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" ucapnya padat dan jelas.

Hermione tersentak. Ia tak pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Draco selain teman. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tanpa pacaran, Draco?"

"Ya, tanpa hal yang mengerikan itu," guman Draco pelan dan sukses membuat semburat merah Hermione yang tadi hampir padam kebali merekah pelan."Aku tak ingin kau berpaling ke lelaki lain. Hanya itu.

"Kau ingin jawaban apa?" Hermione bertanya maish dengan muka bersemu.

"Tentu saja… iya,"

"Tapi kalau aku menginkan kebalikan dari 'ya' bagaimana?" wajah pucat Draco menjadi semakin pucat ketika mendengar jawaban Hermione tersebut.

"…"

"…"

Setelah keheningan menjalari mereka, dan antusias penonton yang melihat mereka karena mereka baru saja berciuman dan adanya acara lamaran di depan Lift, akhirnya Draco membuka suara, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan rencananya yang gagal total.

"Hermione…"

Hermione masih diam ditempat. Sebenarnya ia telah memiliki jawabannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hermione…"

"Ya Draco…" ucap Hermione sementara wajahnya menjadi lebih merah.

"Aku bertanya tentang hal yang tadi…"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya berusan…"

Draco tercekat seketika. Memandang Hermione dengan tatapan bahagia dan haru. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa rencana gila yang baru bebrepa menit yang lalu tercetus di benaknya untuk mencium dan melamar Hermione di depan Lift akan berakhir dengan seindah ini.

"Benarkah?"

Hermione mengangguk dan disertai oleh beberapa tepukan dari para Muggle yang kebetulan sedang berada di TKP.

Tak memperdulikan para Muggle, Draco kembali memeluk dan mencium Hermione sambil berputar pelan.

"Tapi, mengapa harus di tempat Muggle, Draco?" tanya Hermione di sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku tak tahu, tanyakan saja pada ibumu…" kata Draco mengangkat bahunya namun ekspresi bahagia masih terpancang di wajah tampannya.

"Mum? Ada apa dengan Mum?" Hermione mengerinyit bingung.

"Tanyakan saja nanti saat mengurus baju perkawinan kita…"

Tak dipedulikannya rencananya yang benar-benar hancur total. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, walaupun tidak etis sekali untuk melamar seorang wanita di depan Lift, tapi rasa bahagianya saat ini adalah rasa paling bahagia yang pernah ia alami.

* * *

><p><strong>ENDDDD<strong>

**Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi gaje gini, maaf yaaa….**

**Masih berkenan untuk review? *kedip-kedip***


End file.
